User talk:SuperMase9X
Welcome Hi, welcome to Super Mario Bros. Z Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SuperYaridovich999 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sacorguy79 (Talk) 15:20, November 4, 2010 Hi! Here's a proper introduction of myself. I'm Sacorguy79, the head administrator of this wiki. We're glad to have you here! Sacorguy79: I'll have to give a 10:52, November 8, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Sure, I'll be your friend! Thanks! Sacorguy79: I'll have to give a 17:43, November 18, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Hello, SuperYardovich999! I'm Future Beetle. Hi Future Beetle I'm glad to know you're making a spin-off series of Super Mario Bros. Z, but why should I make you an Admin? It's not in an offending way, but I don't think you're ready to become an Admin yet... Come back when you're a little more, MMMM, Richer! Lol, JK. Maybe you should start a wiki about your new series. Also, I cannot meet up with you on Deviant-art because my family will be mad with me if I joined. But if you wish to, we can start the Kirby Spin Dash Wiki and discuss storylines, characetrs, etc. there. Sacorguy79: I'll have to give a 14:25, November 21, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Go to this address and find Pink's mech. http://fc04.deviantart.net/fs30/f/2008/125/f/f/Final_Axem_Rangers_X_sheet_by_NightmareBros.png Thanks for the compliment of my sprites on your userpage. (it's nice know I have some fans ^_^) Mecha Mario 17:39, November 21, 2010 (UTC) By the ways let me know if you need anything that involves sprites. Don't just take the stuff. Ask me first. Mecha Mario 18:45, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey! If you want some fanmade music for your series find BowieZ on YouTube. He's really good! Also, I'm saw that you're gonna have Mecha Mario appear in the series. I'm not good enough to make sprites of Alvin-Earthworm's Mecha Mario but I'm editing the Mario Sprites from M&L:SS and should be done some time tomorow. You can use those sprites for him if you like them. Oh, and if the heroes go to the minus world in the series can you make the Axem Rangers go with them. I would love to see my 8-bit Axem Rangers in action. Have you made any other animations before that I can find on the internet? Mecha Mario 01:16, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, The Axem Rangers will go to the Minus World, but that is where they will get killed by Mecha Sonic, but they are rebuilt (again) into thier Giga forms, Mecha Mario and Mecha Luigi will be needed but will apper in the Airship Arc, alongside Basilisx and Drone-Ex, Smithy's newest luitenant, I need help creating Drone-Ex, he is a trapezium with one eye in the middle & has 3 wheels, he also has some sort of metal brain that is visible on top of his head, either side of the brain are some spikes, 2 spikes will run down each side of the trapezium, also, there will be an Axem White We would need a Mecha Kirby, Dark Meta Knight will appear in the Mirror Arc Super Kirby Dash If you have any ideas on the settings, characters, plot or music for Super Kirby Dash, just tell me, Mecha Mario, Legend-Tony or Sacorguy P.S if you find a sprite body for Axem Pink and Axem White, post them to your page, i will give you credit if i have used it -SuperYaridovich999 Guess what!! I found a remix of the hag 1 theme on newgrounds. Do you wanna use it in SKD?http://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/151896 Mecha Mario 14:16, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I found a bunch of other great songs on newgrounds. http://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/358375 http://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/263998 http://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/294499 http://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/183718 http://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/193124 http://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/188764 http://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/168577 http://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/168577 http://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/282044 http://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/180405 http://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/71528 http://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/86833 http://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/71309 http://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/222970 Man, there sure are some talented people on newgrounds. 8D Mecha Mario 16:22, November 24, 2010 (UTC) This is why I love that god gave us ears. hi im new, so you dont mind being my friend do you-SuperSilver999 if you find an axem white can you send me it so i can make an X version of it-please-SuperSilver999 1. No, there are many important thongs to do to become an Admin. Sorry. 2. Making flashes isn't all "WOOHOO! Let's get this bad boy done in 5 minutes and put it on NG!!!!". It takes a lot of time, and you'd probably need to take a lot of breaks. Think about ti this way: Look at Alvin's work, and he still needs to take a few breaks. But if you all manage to do well together and get all you need, write a storyboard, etc... 3. Who the hell is Axem White? Hope those answered your questions. Oh, and I cannot make you an Administrator for the Kirby Dash Wiki because the rules to making people Admins only apply for that certain wiki, and you'd have to become Admin on a different wiki to be a different Admin. Hopefully, that didn't confuse you. I'll have to give a 10:52, December 7, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 was that a message from you on my talk page or sacor, cause if it was, ive stopped bothering him and removed the hate comment, i'll help you look for a body for axem white if you wantSuperSilver999 16:26, December 7, 2010 (UTC) \ if youv checked out my body for Giga Axem Red( you will have to put the head on sorry) on SKD i hope you like it also i could find a body for Giga Axem White if you wantSuperSilver999 20:01, December 7, 2010 (UTC) you found a body for giga axem whiteSuperSilver999 19:19, December 14, 2010 (UTC) way to go you made giga axem redSuperSilver999 16:40, December 15, 2010 (UTC) To make polls, you use an opening and a closing in Source mode (Code). Switch to Source mode and look at the coding below: Do you find this informative poll helpful? Yes No To set a question and your answer choices, press enter once and have your question. Then, press enter with each answer below that question. If you switch back to rich editing form, there should be a template icon with your poll that wil lshow up when you save the page. I'll have to give a 00:45, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!!! SuperYaridovich999 01:32, December 31, 2010 (UTC) hey ive found a blue koopa bros on the internet the one i have is dark blueLet-sa GO to my talk page SuperSilver999 20:18, January 2, 2011 (UTC)PS do you like my new signiture User:[[SuperYaridovichr999|IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR AT YOU!!!!!]] 08:02, January 7, 2011 (UTC) The character pages were already locked when I first came here, so I have a feeling they should stay locked to avoid vandilism. I'll have to give a 11:02, January 7, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 No more episode pages until the next three episodes are released, OK? That's why I dleeted the others. I'll have to give a 19:33, January 7, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 I made the theories forum for a reason, so that fans wouldn't share their theories on the mainspace. That forum will be deleted, but I suggest that the next time someone makes a theory forum, don't delete what they wrote. It's not on the main article. I'll have to give a 12:01, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 I believe that the DK spam page was made a while back either before I joined or it was made and deleted when I wasn't on there.I'll have to give a 10:28, January 12, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Sounds nice. Good luck with that. I'll have to give a 11:18, January 12, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 SuperYarid, Shadow does have an emerald. Why you deleted the part that he has an emerald and left somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom, please say your words correctly and so I could understand your words better. Please comment back. - The guy who created his theories 4:35 PM Janurary 23rd 2011 I didn't because it's another one of his many accounts. I'll have to give a 00:04, January 24, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 O.K. I thought Shadow had an Emerald, thanks for fixing my page! Please check out Super Mario Bros Z News! I created it last night! - The guy who created his theories (2nd Profile) 4:19 PM Janurary 24th 2011 Thank you! I knew you liked the page! -The guy who created his theories (2nd Profile) Janurary 26th 2011 4:19 PM sorry i havent given you any sprites for SKD yet its just i cant find anyLet-sa GO to my talk page SuperSilver999 19:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Yari i know your probebly buisy making SKD but can you do me a favorLet-sa GO to my talk page SuperSilver999 11:19, January 30, 2011 (UTC) i need some dark mario spritesLet-sa GO to my talk page SuperSilver999 14:59, January 30, 2011 (UTC) sorry Yari but thats not what i ment i ment a mario version of Dark SonicLet-sa GO to my talk page SuperSilver999 18:29, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Don't jump to conclusions. There are many "trolls" and spammers out there in the world of wikia. Many wikis have gotten spam from many different trolls which are either Unregistered or create accounts. Another thing is the IP address. Many IP addresses are diffferent, so if you compare this user to Matt Marauder, I doubt you have a match. I'll have to give a 12:11, February 4, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Look, I know how much you want to edit the pages, but you seriously need to be patient with the situation. As a security test, I've unlocked the '''battles '''pages for a start, in case there's a troll still hanging around. It's an open invitation for him. I'll have to give a 12:36, February 9, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Hey SuperYarid! I'm the guy who created his theories, I got a new profile, it's called Mariorocks10! Don't think I'm a different person. Biggest...SMBZ...Fan...Ever! 14:34, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry! I block that son of b***h and deleting spam articles. And I'll warn Sacorguy about that. Also, all "injured" pages are under my protection. I'll protect this Wiki as true SMBZ fan Don't worry! I won't let that son of... (well, you know) ruin this wiki. Btw, are you really good with custom sprites? I'll protect this Wiki as true SMBZ fan I'm sorry, but I cannot give you Adminship rights until you reach a certain point where I think you deserve Adminship. I'll have to give a 11:41, February 16, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 I'm glad SuperSonic is blocked again, I'm Mariorocks10 who came early from break, I got pissed off, sorry for saying a bad word, but just I'm mad because of that attacker. 21:21, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I have unlocked theories page, but if Supersonic returns - I'll lock it again for safety.I'll protect this Wiki as true SMBZ fan Look! Just leave newcomers to me, ok? I'll protect this Wiki as true SMBZ fan I talked on your talk page of Super Kirby Dash wiki, I'm going to help sometimes, I'm-a hope I'm a Adminster! your friend... I'm-a-Mario! Lets-a Fu** 02:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC) No! I know it may seem like an idea to lure Supersonic in, but it's entirely pointless and I detest fans making up episode stories. Sorry. I'll have to give a 20:55, February 19, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 I'm saying it could be attacked, not it will be I messaged ya at your talk page on Super Kirby Dash. I'm-a-Mario! Lets-a Fu** 15:58, February 21, 2011 (UTC) O.K. I was playing with emulator that was very old, it was called Famtasia, it was great emulator, in mid-2003 some japan guy called Morimoto recorded a movie and did a speed run Super Mario Bros 3 in 11:03, he used savestates, savestates is something where save the state, then you load the savestate and loads the state after you safed it so you can that anytime, like you have a mistake, thats re-recording, wow... too much imformation, Please comment back. I'm-a-Mario! Lets-a Fu** 14:58, February 22, 2011 (UTC) SKD Is ^ really a spinoff of SMBZ. Like has M. Haynes (Alvin-Earthworm) confirmed that? hi yari, how are you doing on SKD? IM SuperSilver, AND IM GOANNA TO DESTROY SUPERSONIC!! 19:06, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for reporting to me. --Lotsa spaghetti!!!! 20:25, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Yari. I'm back on the wiki! By the ways, do you know why Sacorguy blocked his talk page? Mecha Mario 17:30, September 15, 2011 (UTC)